The present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses such as surgical tables. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to wheeled surgical tables having brakes. The present disclosure may also be applicable to other types of patient support apparatuses such as hospital beds, home care beds, x-ray tables, therapy supports, wheel chairs, and the like.
Sometimes, surgical tables have powered brakes. In such designs, redundant non-powered manual brake controls may be desired to allow the brakes to be disengaged in the event of a power outage.